


a bee in my flower

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, F/M, Family, Fluff, Post-Movie(s), Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makino starts a garden, much to Domyouji's chagrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bee in my flower

Domyouji would complain about it, she knew. That was just in her husband's nature, whenever she showed her commoner side. Of course there were commoner things he liked - he could be charitable once in a while. For instance, when Makino replaced the long table in the dining room of the Domyouji mansion with a smaller, rounder table she got at half-price after they got married, or buying the baby's crib at the commoner mall, and assembling it herself, or having her mom send her Susumu's hand-me-downs for the baby because a ridiculous amount of money had gone toward diapers and baby toys and baby food already. (Of course, they were wealthy beyond all means, and didn't necessarily need to scrimp and save, but her mother had insisted she take her brother's baby clothes. Makino hadn't had the heart to refuse her.)

Domyouji had not complained once about her being poor then, but Makino thought that was mostly because he really couldn't focus on anything but the baby. And being a super paranoid father, which had him checking up on the baby at all hours of the night when the baby wasn't demanding to be nursed or held or just because Makino's baby boy wanted to cry, certain the baby had stopped breathing because it was oddly quiet in the house. When he couldn't hear or see the baby or be near him to protect him, it was like Domyouji's own heart had stopped. It would've been sweet had it not driven her up the wall.

Though he was very vocal about some of the other matters that involved money, like not hiring a full-time nanny for Doseisuke because she didn't want a stranger raising her son - she had plenty of help when Tama was at the house, and though it meant she had to cut her hours at the office, there were some things too important to miss out on because she was at work.

But this - this would be all matters of showing Makino's poor upbringing. She had wanted to start a garden ever since she first spent time here as the maid all those years ago, and saw the great, barren backyard that could've been livened up considerably with some flowers and vegetables. Beside the bushes that wrapped around the mansion from the front gate to the back, there wasn't a whole lot of flowers and vegetables that came from the earth.

When she had asked Nishida where the gardening tools were, the older man looked at her quizzically for a moment before saying, "Makino-san, if you want a garden, we'd be happy to hire someone to start one for you."

"No, no I meant I wanted to start one."

She was dismayed to find out than that there were no gardening tools at the Domyouji mansion because Domyouji-sama had forbidden the start and upkeep of a garden. Too much of a hassle to keep someone on the payroll for something as menial as a garden when all the flowers and vegetables and all the fruits they had desired were store-brought, she had said. 

_No problem,_ Makino thought. _I'll just go and buy my own gardening tools._

Though when Domyouji heard what she was planning, he was not too happy about it. "Do you want to rob gardeners out of a job? Why should my wife have to keep her own garden? You're rich now, you know, you can just pay someone to do that."

Makino had looked at him pointedly, and Domyouji knew to not argue with her anymore. And that was the end of that. Makino had gotten her garden and her tools and Domyouji just shrugged. He never could deny her anything - as long as she didn't try to rope him into helping. Domyouji's precious hands had never touched dirt, and they weren't about to start now either, thank you very much.

There was something gratifying when she divided the plots of dirt into sections, and started digging into the dirt, sifting the earth between her fingers through her gloves, and putting the seeds in. By the end of her first day of working the soil, the dirty overalls she had on were spattered with dirt, and her hair was a sweaty mess; she was a sweaty mess. She grinned into the cool evening air in anticipation of the arrival of her flowers and vegetables.

Throwing her dirty garden gloves back onto the table in the shed, she went inside to wash up for dinner. She had been working since late afternoon, and was famished.

On her way to the washroom, she ran into Domyouji strolling by with their baby in his arms.

"Are you finished?" he whispered, not wanting to wake the little baby in his arms sleeping peacefully against his chest.

Makino nodded, and went to lean in close to Domyouji except he sidestepped her.

"What are you doing?"

"What? I just want to hug you two."

"What? No. You're all dirty, and sweaty."

Makino gaped at him. It wouldn't be a normal day if her husband didn't insult her; sure, he could be romantic, but it was a rarity.

"Come here," she demanded.

"No way, Makino, this is an Italian silk suit. You know what a bitch it'd be to clean it. Go take a shower, and maybe then I'll think about hugging you."

"You are so mean."

She'd have hit him had he not been holding their son. She really wanted to hit him too, but all she could do was pout, and be on her way.

But she did pout a lot. And when she got to dinner, clean-smelling sure, she was still pissed off. And pouting.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cottoncandy_bingo at DW for the square 'gardening'. [My table here](http://dahlia-moon.dreamwidth.org/247993.html). I do not know anything about gardening, so if there are any glaring errors, please let me know. ^^;
> 
> Also, mucho thanks to [gladdecease](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease) for the name of Doseisuke, which apparently means 'child of Saturn' and is so very apt for Makino's and Domyouji's child.


End file.
